Just One Mistake
by GhostChild13
Summary: Even the greatest of men can make the most horrible mistakes.


A/N: Hello there! This is my first one-shot and first Doctor Who fan fiction! I'm not the best writer but I'm trying to get better, so please enjoy the story.

I do not own Doctor Who.

Rose was gently awoken by the quiet humming of the TARDIS. She was in the arms of her lover who everyone knew as the Doctor. When Rose opened her eyes she found the Doctor already awake and smiling at her.

"My morning Rose," he quietly mumbled as he kissed the top of her head. She smiled at him as he descended down her body and kissed her slightly swollen belly. "Good morning to you too little one," he whispered to his unborn child.

Rose gently pulled the Doctor back up to eye level with her and drew him into a soft lingering kiss. "Anything planned for today?" she asked with sleep still in her voice.

"Just taking it easy," he told her. "Don't want anything happening this late in the pregnancy."

"No we would-"she cut herself off as her eyes went wide. "Out of my way!" She pushed the Doctor over and ran straight to the bathroom. He soon heard Rose making the glorious sounds of morning sickness.

He gave a small sight as he went to help Rose with her morning routine. He pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed small circles on her back until she finally got over her morning episode.

Rose straightened up and flushed down the contents of her stomach. "I can't wait to get this damn pregnancy over with."

"Language," he playfully reminded her. "Why don't I make us some breakfast?"

"Sounds lovely." She smiled at him as he kissed her cheek. When he left the bathroom she got up and brushed her teeth so she could get rid of the foul taste in her mouth. When she was finished she ran her tongue over her teeth to make sure she didn't miss any spots. She quietly sighed and ran her hand over her slightly swollen stomach. She was five months into her pregnancy and the same thoughts ran through her head since the day she found out.

What was the gender of the baby? Would she be a good mum? Could she provide a good life for the baby? Would her baby be healthy? Would the baby have one heart or two? Would the baby have any time lord abilities? If anything, Rose had one wish about her last question. If her child were to obtain any time lord abilities, any at all, she hoped the baby could regenerate. Rose knew one day her body would age and die, so she wanted her child have the ability of regeneration so that her beloved Doctor would never be alone again. She smiled at the thought of Doctor and their child, traveling time and space together in the TARDIS, causing so much trouble. Oh yes, she could see it now.

"Rose! You okay down there? Breakfast is ready!" the Doctor asked with some concern in his voice.

She smiled. Oh how she loved him. "I'm on my way," she yelled in response.

_4 months later_

* * *

Rose sighed as she stared at the fall from her bed. Her belly was now very swollen and she was expecting any day now. The Doctor told her she needed to stay at bed rest. She agreed, but she has never been so bored in her life. Here she was lying in bed while the Doctor went out to investigate something. That would be just fine except for the fact he had been out about a half-hour longer than he said he would. Her thoughts were torn between going out and looking for him and staying in bed for the baby's sake. She sighed wishing she didn't feel so helpless.

Her wishes were soon answered as her heard the TARDIS door opening and closing. She smiled, but that smile soon faded.

. Something wasn't right. She slowly rose from her bed and headed towards the front of the TARDIS. When she got there she found the Doctor who was standing at the console, smirking at her before he approached her.

"Hello Rose," he spoke with a slightly slurring voice. She got a good whiff of his breath.

"Doctor, have you been drinking?" she asked slightly horrified.

"Well why not? My investigation lead to nowhere and this nice man on the side of the rode offered me a bit of whisky and I figured 'why not? Nothing much has been happening' and _WOW_ that was some strong stuff." The Doctor was speaking so fast and he was slurring so much that Rose could hardly make out a word he was saying.

"Well whatever the bloody hell you were doing, you need to sleep it off," she told him with authority in her voice.

"Pssh- I'm a time lord Rose, I don't need sleep," he remarked. "I know, why don't we go visit your mum! It's been a while since I've seen Jackie!"

"Oh, now I _really_ know you're drunk."

"Either way, let's go say hello!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Doctor no! I refuse to let you operate the TARDIS while you're intoxicated!" she yelled at him, trying her best to hide her fear.

"Oh come on! What's the worst that could happen?" he asked as he pulled down the lever.

"Doctor no!"

That's when it happened.

The Doctor pushed the wrong button as it sent the TARDIS spinning out of control. The Doctor managed to hold on to a nearby railing but Rose wasn't so lucky. She fell over the side of the rail and bashed her head against the floor.

A few seconds later the madness stopped. The recent even sobered up the Doctor and gave him a massive head ache. He looked up to find Rose but didn't see her. "Rose?" he called out. He stood up and frantically looked for her when he heard as soft moan coming from where she had been thrown over. He ran to the rail and jumped over it, only to freeze in horror. She was barely breathing with a giant gash in her head.

"Rose!" he cried in fear. "No! You can't leave me! Hold on!" He carefully picked her up and carried her to the med bay with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

_2 days later_

Rose slowly awoke to find the panicked face Doctor looking at her.

"Rose… Oh Rose!" He pulled her in a tight embrace and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel the hot tears on her neck as he repeated endless apologizes. She held him with what little strength she had.

"How is… the baby?" she asked softly.

"The baby is alright," he reassured her.

"Good…" she started to close her eyes again as the Doctor stroked her head.

"Rose… I am so sorry," he apologized once more. "I swear I will never touch another drink ever again."

She smiled her famous tongue-in-teeth smile. "I forgive you," she whispered. "I love you so much," he held his hand and rubbed her stomach, "both of you," she said as she drifted to sleep. The Doctor smiled; however, there is one thing he didn't know at the time.

He didn't know those were the last words Rose Tyler ever spoke.

* * *

The next few months didn't go well for the Doctor. Rose passed away a week after the accident. Jackie didn't take her daughter's death well at all. She beat the Doctor nearly to the point of needing to regenerate. The Doctor didn't try to fight or defend himself; he knew he was getting what he deserved. Eventually Jackie grew tired and broke down crying. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered with tears streaming down his now bloody face.

"Just get the hell out! I never want to see your bloody face again!" Jackie screamed, and so he left.

The Doctor watched Rose's ceremony from the monitor in the TARDIS. He knew he would just get beaten again if he showed up. He cried throughout the entire ceremony. After it was over he sighed and stood up. He made his way to his room where he was keeping the only thing he had left of Rose Tyler, the only reason he had to live.

He entered his room and approached the wooden crib he had placed next to his bed. He reached his hand in and gently stroked the face of the tiny body that was inside. He carefully picked up the tiny body, a blond baby girl. A single tear fell down his face. He couldn't save Rose, but at least he was able to save their child.

"Jane Tyler," he quietly whispered, "I will _always_ protect you." He gently rocked his daughter, humming a Gallifrayn lullaby.

* * *

_3 year later _

The Doctor was once again under the TARDIS fixing a minor problem. "There we go!" he exclaimed as he came up from under it and pulled a lever. "Jane, where are you!" he yelled.

"Coming!" a high voice called in response. A small girl who looked a lot like the Doctor came running from the back of the TARDIS. Even though she looked very much like her dad, she had inherited traits from her mum as well. She had her blond hair, her mum's honey brown eyes, and only one heart. "Where are we dad?"

"New York City, year 2000, I thought you should try the cheesecake, it's fantastic, how's that sound?" She gave him a dazzling smile, the same tongue-in-teeth smile her mum used, and he returned it. "In that case, ready to go?"

Jane nodded, "Allons-y!"

A/N: I got the idea for this story when my nephew got in a car crash. Thankfully he came out okay. Please review and some constructive criticism is appreciated! Thank you!

~ Ghost Child


End file.
